A Change of Plans
by Andromeda Snape
Summary: He never used to believe in love, but now he does! Severus tells us his side of the story, his love with Hermione expands, and Draco Malfoy is evil. Yeah, People who read this should review!!! (please!)
1. Betrayed

Disclaimer: We own nothing.  
  
I never used to believe in love. But then I met Hermione. I suppose I should start at the beginning.  
  
About 7 years ago was when I first laid eyes on her. She was like a dream come true. Whenever I came around her my heart felt like it stopped. I hid my emotions most of the time, but sometimes it slipped and I knew she was suspecting something. The only way to cover up me feelings was for her to fear me like no other. And this, my friends, is how my life changed forever.  
  
Her little friends, Potter and Weasley, they made my life a living hell. They were around her all the time. I always wanted to tell her how I felt, but I thought it was better that way. Every time I got her alone, I almost let it slip. Almost, but them Potter or Weasley would come, and drag her away. They never knew it, but they gave me a great deal of help. But either way, she never did find out, for she thought I hated her. But, Gods! Was she wrong.  
  
The day came in 5th year when I really started to figure out she was the one for me. She was intelligent and charming. The day came when I would confess me feelings for her. But first I had to get her away from Weasley and Potter. It was easy for all I had to do was give her detention that night. So I did. When she walked into the dungeons that night she looks beautiful. She was wearing a light blue jumper and black slack pants. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her. When she got to my desk, it took everything for me not to scoop her in my arms a just kiss her. But I had to control myself, or I could risk going to the most feared wizarding prison, Azkaban.  
  
If I made a move, she might squeal. So, I wrapped myself further into my robes, hiding any physical reaction I might have to her.  
  
"Miss Granger." I hissed.  
  
As she looked at me with fear in her eyes, I couldn't help but softened just a little bit.  
  
"Yes Professor?" She quavered.  
  
"I need to talk to you...in my office." I said, going a bit red. Even though she looked confused, she followed at a snail pace to keep as far away from me as possible. I could understand why she was not keeping up with me, since I strike fear in everyone's heart. When we got in my office, I stopped and turned to her. When she stepped inside, I shut the door putting a locking and silencing charm on it. She backed away, knowing what I did, but that didn't stop me from doing what I have wanted to do since the morning before.  
  
"Miss Granger, Hermione." I said, trying out her given name in my tongue.  
  
She shuddered. I wasn't sure if she liked the way I was saying her name or not, but I had to go on before she graduated.  
  
"Yes?" She asked in a small voice.  
  
"If I were to say that I knew someone was absolutely infatuated with you what would you say?" I asked, stooping to a level that even I thought was beyond me.  
  
"I would say you were insane Professor." She answered bravely. Even though she had filled out quite nicely, her self esteem was low, dangerously so.  
  
"I am sorry to hear that, Hermione. But I must let you on with my little secret." I said, a smile on my face.  
  
She breathed in deeply, trying not to cry. "What is it, Professor?"  
  
"I must say that...that..." I said, trying to say the words I have been trying to say for the last two years.  
  
'Damn...I cannot do this' I thought to myself. 'Ah...but you must. You have to confess your feelings to her before she is gone forever' said another voice in the back of my head.  
  
I turned back to her, she was looking puzzled. "Professor, what did you need." She said, walking forwards till she was no farther then two inches away, face to face with the man she feared and loved.  
  
I took in her scent. She smelled like sweet honey. I closed my eyes for a moment before looking again at her. I looked into her deep brown eyes before I couldn't handle it any longer. I put my arms around her waist and brought her close, and kissed her lips.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione gasped, not knowing what to do, but she couldn't hide her emotions any longer. She put her arms around his neck and didn't want it to end. He pulled away, looking at her with a smile she never seen before, a smile full of love.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I pulled back, surprised, to say the least, by her actions.  
  
"We shouldn't do this." I muttered.  
  
"I shouldn't do a lot of things." She said, her entrancing eyes glittering mischievously.  
  
"Yes, but this is supposed to be a detention with your evil, greasy git of a Potions Master, remember?" I asked, somewhat sulkily.  
  
"Oh yeah." Hermione said, lapsing into childhood phrases like she did every so often.  
  
"Miss Gran-." I began.  
  
"Hermione." She interrupted forcefully.  
  
"Miss Granger," I continued, as if there had been no interruption, because I knew more than anything it would annoy her. "If Potter and Weasley come in here and find you entwined in my arms, they would immediately assume I have you under the Imperious Curse."  
  
"Why?" She asked, pretending confusion.  
  
"Because there would be no either reason for you to touch me." I said, pulling back and again wrapping myself in my voluminous fold of robes.  
  
"But, Professor! I know what you did. You put a locking charm on the door. I've seen it done before. They couldn't get in." She said, her voice proud.  
  
"That is true, Miss Granger. But I suggest we meet in private somewhere else next time." I said, running my hands through my hair.  
  
"Yes, we should. But I still have another hour of detention left. The boys would suspect something if I came back early. They know you never let a student out before it is over." she said, sheepishly.  
  
I smiled about how brilliant this young woman was. She looked at me and smiled back.  
  
'Ok...keep your cool. Just ask her something' the voice said to me. "Sit, Miss Granger." I said, sitting down opposite of her. As I watched her, she sat down, looking at me with passion on her face.  
  
"I have just one question for you. When did you start to...you know...?" she asked.  
  
"I have liked you since the beginning, when you came here. But in your 4th year, I started to like you even more then a student. But I couldn't let you know that....until now." I said, looking away, my cheeks going red.  
  
"Oh my god." She whispered.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing." She lied.  
  
"Hermione." I said, growling.  
  
"I -." She started.  
  
"Yes . . .?" I prompted, thoroughly enjoying this.  
  
"I thought you hated me." She lied again.  
  
"Hermione, stop lying to me." I said, staring at her.  
  
"I'm not -." She began.  
  
"You are." I interrupted.  
  
"I have always thought the affections were only on my side." She mumbled.  
  
"What?" I spluttered.  
  
"Umm...Nothing Professor." she said, going red.  
  
I couldn't believe my ears. Did she just say what I think she said?  
  
"Hermione...did you just say you had the same affections for me." I said...not believing.  
  
"Yes, professor." she said, going the shade of crimson.  
  
I smiled to myself at those words.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" she snapped, stepping forward.  
  
"Nothing, Hermione. Well, now it is time for you to leave. Your detention is over now." I said, frowning.  
  
"Oh. Well, shall we meet some where tomorrow then?" she asked, her eyes lighting up. She slid her hand into mine.  
  
I breathed deep; not believing my dream of being with her had finally come true. "Sure, Hermione. Meet me on the third floor at 4:00. I'll be waiting."  
  
She smiled, her brown eyes dancing. I pulled her close and kissed her tenderly on the lips and let her go. "Good-Bye, Hermione."  
  
"Bye Professor." She said, a half-dazed smile on her face. When she left, I couldn't help but feel empty inside.  
  
The door snapped and it brought me to attention.  
  
I stood there for quite some time, just mulling things over . . . I didn't even notice when the fireplace turned green.  
  
"Severus?"  
  
Holy Shit! I thought.  
  
"Severus?" It was Albus.  
  
"Hello Albus." I said, fighting hard to keep the grin off my face.  
  
"Are you alright Severus?" The Headmaster asked concernedly.  
  
"Of course Albus, why wouldn't I be?" I asked, letting the grin take over.  
  
"You're grinning." He said in a very Un-Albus-Dumbledore-ish way.  
  
"Yes Albus, its seems that I am." I said, continuing the grin.  
  
"Why?" He continued in the same weird way.  
  
"I'm just, happy!" I said jovially.  
  
Albus eyed me closely, but I couldn't stop the smile on my face. "Severus, tell me what has gotten you all happy in such a short time."  
  
I stopped smiling, trying to think of an excuse. "I was reading A Monte Potions and I found a really good potion to use in class." I said, hoping he would actually fall for it.  
  
Albus sighed. "Nevermind, Severus. I have some grave news to tell you. Voldemort is back, and he is looking for the one who betrayed him," he said, looking at Severus with concerned eyes. "He is searching for you, my dear boy."  
  
I couldn't take it in. My smile disappeared without a trace. I moved forward. "Why are they looking for me, Albus?"  
  
"That I am not sure of. I think someone might have told him that you turned on him. Can you think of anyone who would want you killed, Severus?" he asked.  
  
I tried to think, but fear took over. I couldn't believe he was after me. As I thought more about it, the only person who knew of my turning to the light side was Draco's father, Lucius. "Lucius Malfoy, Albus. He is the only one who I can think of who knows about me turning to the good side. I wouldn't think he would want me killed."  
  
"Are you so sure?" Albus asked.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore, you are suspecting the only other spy for our side." I said incredulously.  
  
"Might he not have told someone?" Albus persisted.  
  
"No! Wait . . ." I said, mulling it over as the fear gripped my chest making it harder to breathe.  
  
"Draco." I breathed.  
  
"Yes." Albus confirmed.  
  
"But he would never!" I exclaimed.  
  
"I'm afraid he already has Severus." The Headmaster said gravely.  
  
"But-!" I began again.  
  
"No buts Severus." The Headmaster snapped. "We have been betrayed."  
  
A/N: Hey there. This is a collaboration. I am Anndi Malfoy, and I am Snapes Apprentice. We are teaming together for this fic which I (Anndi) got the weird idea for while watching Stealing Harvard with my Best Friend. Anyway, hope you enjoy it, and please no flamers (they hurt our feelings as well as they burn!), but feel free to review. Bye! 


	2. The Found Betrayer

Disclaimer: Are we supposed to own something here . . .?  
  
I was in a grouchy mood for the rest of the week. Whenever Malfoy approached me or walked by, I gave him the death glare. Teaching Potions was even worse because I had to face his worthless little ass every other day. That self conceited git would walk into the room like he owned the place. Whenever he looked my way, he smirked. The only way to keep my sanity was to see Hermione every day. We would meet in my dungeon room or my "secret place" and snog or just talk about our problems with each other. So of course I told her about Malfoy and she was understanding.  
  
But the next day I blew. I couldn't take it anymore, he thought he had power over me! "50 points from Slytherin and 2 detentions, Mr. Malfoy." He sat back in his chair and laughed. "Also, Mr. Malfoy, you are suspended from the Quidditch team for the rest of the year." I said, making me feel better. Everyone gasped and Draco's mouth dropped open as I smirked with satisfaction. "Y-you can't s-suspend me, professor. I am the best player on the team." he stuttered.  
  
I glared at the filth in front of me. "Oh well, my *dear* child. It's your own damn fault. You disrespected me, turned on me no less," Malfoys mouth dropped open again. "Oh yes Mr. Malfoy, very well done. I know all about it. Someone went behind your back and informed me on this propaganda of yours. That is why I am suspending you from Quidditch. I will replace you with Michael Olsen, a Slytherin 7th year." I hissed with venom in my voice that sent Malfoy backwards.  
  
"You are dismissed. I want you out of my sight before I get sick." I said, waving my hand in the direction of the door. Malfoy stalked out of the room and slammed the door behind him. I smirked and walked back to my desk in the front of the room. When I looked back at the students they were gaping. The Slytherins were positively livid, and the Gryffindors, they were smiling at me.  
  
"What?" I said, smiling back, though to them, it probably looked more like a smirk.  
  
"Alright everyone!" I managed to snap, sliding back into the "Snape-Is-A- Greasy-Bastard" mode. "Get those potions ready, one of you will test them at the end of this class." Normally, I would glare at the Longbottom-Boy. Today, I glared straight at Crabbe and Goyle. They shrunk back, without their little leader, they were nothing.  
  
"And Miss Granger!" I said, hiding a smile, "Feel free to make sure that Mr. Longbottom does not poison himself."  
  
"Sir?" Hermione asked quizzically, faking puzzlement entirely.  
  
"Help him Miss Granger!" I snapped, sharing a private smile with myself, she was a damn good actress!  
  
The Slytherins sputtered in indignation.  
  
"Yes?" I hissed in their general direction.  
  
"Nothing Sir!" Parkinson managed.  
  
"Good. One more outburst from any of you and it will be detention with Mr. Malfoy, and more points lost for you and your house."  
  
The lesson rolled to a close without a single hitch, unless, of course, you count Crabbe breaking out into pimples and declaring his undying love to his unfortunate partner, Mr. Goyle.  
  
All the Slytherins gaped at me, which I found astoundingly funny at this point. I hid my laughter from everyone by coughing a little bit. I made my way to my office and closed the door. I could hear everyone start to talk at once. I smiled to myself.  
  
I calmed myself down and grabbed some papers from my office. As I opened the doors, I looked around the room and it turned silent. I took a quick glance at Hermione before going back to my duties as potions master.  
  
"Alright everyone, take out a piece of parchment and a quill. We will be taking notes for the rest of the period on the squibuli potion." no one moved. "NOW" I barked. All of the gryffindors jumped at this besides Hermione.  
  
As night approached, I couldn't help but be a little bit self conscious. It felt as if someone was watching me. I couldn't shake the feeling away for about an hour. It was not a good feeling at all, like with Hermione, but something more dreadful. I kept looking behind me but nothing was there. Finally about 10:00, the feeling lifted, but only a little bit. I felt relieved, so I headed back to my dungeon room for the night. When I opened the door to my room, it felt like my blood froze.  
  
There, standing in the middle, on my Persian rug, stood Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Hello Snape." He said, a smile appearing on his lips, though his eyes remained cold.  
  
"Hello Lucius." I returned, though instead of a smile, I gave my customary sneer.  
  
"Ah, Severus, do lighten up!" Lucius said, "That sneer just does wonders for your face!" He added sarcastically.  
  
"Ah Lucius, do knock some sense into your bastard son," I said before I could stop myself, "He just does wonders for your family name!"  
  
Lucius glared. "Don't you dare talk about my son that way, Severus."  
  
I smirked and looked directly at him. "What do you want, Lucius. I know it is about Voldemort."  
  
This time Lucius smirked. "Yes, it is about Voldemort. He knows, Severus. He knows, and he is coming to get you back for disobeying him."  
  
I took a step forward. "And how does he know, Lucius. Has he ever found out that one of his other supporters has turned on him, but only biding his time?"  
  
Lucius frowned and took a step back. "You are lying. I have never turned on h-him." he said, stuttering.  
  
"Think back, Lucius." I said, discreetly waiving my wand at him.  
  
"Snape." He warned.  
  
"Do you remember when Draco was born?" I asked.  
  
"Yes." He answered tentatively.  
  
"What did you say." I prompted.  
  
"I-I swore to myself that my son, my heir, would never become a Death Eater, would never make the same mistakes his father did." He stuttered, relenting to the spell.  
  
"What does Voldemort know?" I asked carefully.  
  
"He knows everything." Lucius answered in the brainwashed way all "loyal" Death Eaters do.  
  
"Draco is a Death Eater, Lucius." I said, out of the blue.  
  
"My Lord only takes the most faith- NO!!!" He yelled, snapping out of the spells binds.  
  
"He is Lucius. But you," I said, accusation tainting my voice, "Are playing both sides."  
  
He fell to the ground. "I am not. I would never....."  
  
"You are, Lucius. You are, but you never thought. You are turning your own son into a death eater. That vow you made when he was born, that you would never turn him into a death eater, is now broken. You can't deny it now." I said, frowning at the look on his face.  
  
I kneeled down and put my hand on his shoulder. "You know what you must do. You must keep that promise to your son...."  
  
I was cut short by Lucius standing up. "I know. But how? He is to far into it."  
  
"There is one way. He has not been Initiated, right?" he nodded.  
  
"Then there is hope. Since he has not been brought into the circle completely yet, you can still bring him back. But you have to do it right away. Bring him into the dungeons tomorrow night. You come too. Be there at about 10:00...alright?"  
  
He nodded again and slipped out the door.  
  
I sighed. It was time to talk to Albus again.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
"Yes Albus." I said as the Headmaster just stared. "He had no idea he was betraying everyone. Draco, me, Voldemort, you.He will bring the boy to my classroom tomorrow, and we will make it impossible for him to become a Death Eater, one way or another."  
  
"Severus.are you sure this will work?" Said the wizened old man in front of me.  
  
I took a long time in formulating my answer.  
  
"No." I said finally. "Draco may be to far gone already. He may be entirely corrupted. But, dammit, there are to many 'if's!" I yelled.  
  
"Severus, calm down. you have to make sure to try to get him to come back to us. If not, he could be killed." Albus said, looking at me sternly.  
  
"I know Albus. I will try to make him see the light. But as I said before, he might be to far into it." I said, looking at him.  
  
"But we must try. Severus, I have to get down the Great Hall and talk to Minerva, So I will talk to you after you are done with Draco."  
  
I nodded and turned away as Albus disapparated into the flames. It was time to get ready to turn Draco to the light side.  
disclaimer: Hey hey hey everyone.........this is Snapes Apprentice and Anndi malfoy. So how did ya like the next chapter of the fic. I (Snapes Apprentice) liked this chapter the best, out of the two. So don't be afraid to leave some reviews. Thank ya!!!  
  
Oh yeah, hey there everyone, I (Anndi) have changed my Screen Name to Anndy Malfoy for reasons unknown to me as well. Anyway, hoped you liked this.  
  
Anndy Malfoy and Snapes Apprentice 


End file.
